Drake & Josh's Revenge
by midnightwriter1898
Summary: Drake & Josh are tired of Megan's pranks and decide to pull a few themselves. Can they outprank the prankster?
1. Prologue

**Chapter One**

**_Prologue_**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAKE & JOSH. Happy?**

**Drake & Josh: Very _happy._**

****

* * *

Megan Parker sat on her bed, watching her brother and step-brother in their room on her TV. 

"My favorite show," She smiled evilly, "Boob and Boober." She watched as Drake Parker threw a pillow at Josh Nichols. It hit Josh, but when Josh threw it back at Drake, Drake just ducked and it missed him.

"Evil! **_Evil_**!" Josh yelled, and Drake laughed as Josh threw another pillow at him.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get a drink." Drake said, "Want one?" He asked, getting off of his bed.

"Sure." Josh replied.

"Oh, well, get one yourself." Drake opened the door. All of the sudden, a bucket filled with honey and oatmeal poured all over him.

"**_Megan_**!" He yelled, covered in the sticky substance.

"Yes, Drake?" Megan asked sweetly, smiling at Drake as she appeared in the doorway.

"You little monster!" He glared at her.

"What happened? Why was Drake yelling?" Audrey and Walter hurried up the stairs and stopped in shock at the sight of Drake covered in honey and oatmeal.

"What did you do, Drake?" Audrey asked.

"It was Megan! She's to blame!" He said, pointing his finger at the eleven-year-old girl.

"What's Drake talking about? He's scaring me, Mommy." Megan said in a small voice, trembling as she cowered against her mother.

"Drake! How dare you blame this mess on an innocent young girl! I'm ashamed. Now, you clean up this right away. And then go take a shower!" Walter said, and he, Audrey, and Megan left, Megan glancing back with an evil smile playing on her lips.

"I can't believe Megan! She gets away with _everything_! It's unbelievable! Mom and Dad just think she's an angel! She's a witch in the body of a child!" Drake looked at Josh as he began to clean up the floor.

"Yep. I say it's time we pay her back. We'll have to come up with something _really _evil though."

"Ohh, ohh, I've got it!" Drake said excitedly. "We drug her, put her in a box labeled 'live animal', and ship her to the San Diego Zoo!"

"We'll see who goes to the zoo." Megan laughed as she continued to watch Drake and Josh.

"Ohhh, I like it, but don't you think Mom and Dad would be a little suspicious when they wake up and she's gone." Josh stared at Drake.

"We could say she went to visit one of her friends." Drake said.

"Yeah, that would work until they called her friend to find out why she hadn't come home." Josh stated. "C'mon, I mean something better than that."

"Ohh, we wait till she's outside and spray her with the hose!"

"That dumb boob!" Megan shook her head disbelievingly. They'd have to be smarter than that to beat her.

"Ohhhhhhhh…" Josh groaned.

* * *

"So, you have a better idea?" Drake asked, hands on his hips at he stared at his step-brother. He'd just suggested sending her to the Yucatan when Josh had interrupted and stated none of those plans were going to work. 

"Drake, you don't even know where the Yucatan is, do you?" Josh asked.

"Of course I do! It's… somewhere… umm… on the Earth?"

"Come on, Drake, do you honestly think we could send _her _to the Yucatan? She'd probably throw us in one of the stupid bags she knit and send us to Cuba!"

"So, what's your plan?" Drake raised his eyebrows at Josh.

"Well, I was thinking…"

_**

* * *

**_

_**This is my first D&J fiction, so if please don't kill me 'eek' if it's wacky and crazy and such… anyway, enjoy! R&R! Flames will be used to burn disclaimers.**_


	2. More pranks

**Chapter Two**

**_More Pranks_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Drake & Josh. I don't own D&J. I don't own D&J. I don't own D&J. **

* * *

Drake and Josh quickly set up their little prank, then sat down on the couch, turned on the TV, and waited. This time their prank would work. They'd get Megan, and she'd realize that they were smarter than she thought.

Later on that evening, Megan went up stairs, and Drake and Josh listened carefully. Suddenly they heard a scream.

"We got her!" Drake whispered excitedly. They'd finally beaten their little sister. Finally.

Walter ran down the stairs. "Who put shaving cream in the toothpaste?" He yelled, heading for the kitchen. Once he was in the kitchen Drake and Josh looked at each other worriedly.

Megan came downstairs smiling. Walter re-entered the living room and stood up straight.

"Ok, I want to know right now who put shaving cream in the toothpaste!"

"I didn't do it, Daddy. It was Drake and Josh." Megan sweetly pointed at the boys.

"Is this true?" Walter asked.

"No, well, umm, you see –" Josh started.

"Is it true?"

"Yes!" Josh replied. He couldn't lie. He was too honest for that.

"Josh!" Drake exclaimed.

"I can't help it! I won't lie!" Josh told Drake, and Drake leaned back against the couch sighing.

"You boys are grounded for a week! Now, go up to your room!" Walter commanded.

"Yes, Dad." They both replied, going to their room.

* * *

The next evening, Drake and Josh sat in their room. Actually, Drake was lying on his bed while Josh was sitting on the couch.

"I can't believe it didn't work! It was such a good prank!"

"So good Megan knew about it. So, we'll have to come up with a better one."

"Yeah… hey, I've got something in my car that might work. I'll go and get it." Drake said, getting off of his bed and grabbing his car keys. He disappeared down the stairs.

"**_Josh_**!" Josh jumped up, hearing Drake shout his name.

"Coming, coming." He muttered.

"**_Josh_**!" Drake screamed again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, what's the big –" Josh broke off as he found Drake standing next to his car.

"What – how – who?" Josh stuttered. Josh's car was stuffed full of packing popcorn.

"_Megan_." The brothers said at the same time.

"I can't believe she did this. I mean, how would she even get enough packing popcorn?"

"Well, I don't know how, but she did it. That's obvious. But I don't understand how she did it in so little time and without Mom and Dad knowing."

"She's Megan. That's how." Drake replied.

"Come on, Drake, we'd better get this popcorn out of my car before Mom and Dad realize we're not in bed. Hurry." Josh said, picking up a garbage bag and taking handfuls of the popcorn from the car. The two brothers worked in silence until the car was empty again.

"So, what did you want to get from you car?"

"This." Drake smiled evilly and lifted up a bag. "All my toenail clippings from the past year."

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww…" Josh stepped away from Drake. "And _why _do you have –"

"Never mind that. Come on, let's take this up to our room and wait till Megan's at school to do this." He said, pulling Josh into the house and upstairs to their room.

"I can't wait to see Megan's face when she wakes up with these in her bed." Drake said, holding up the bag.

"It'll be priceless."

"Yeah. Now, let's go to bed. I'm tired, and unless you want me to sleep in till ten and ruin our prank, you'd better let me get some rest."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Night."


	3. Megan will have the upper hand

**Chapter Three**

**_Megan Will Have The Upper Hand_**

**Disclaimer: I will say it: I do not own Drake & Josh.**

* * *

After Megan left for school, Drake and Josh hurried to her room.

"Now, don't touch anything. She'll know it was us." Josh whispered to Drake. Drake nodded and crept over to her bed. He placed the bag underneath her sheets, dumping a few contents out of it, and the two brothers dashed from the room.

"Now, all we've gotta do is wait. Oh, man, this is gonna be so good! She's going to freak out when she finds that on her bed!" Drake rubbed his hands together. "I can't believe it – we're actually getting evil!"

"I know. But so far none of our pranks have worked on Megan. But all her pranks have worked on us. And she gets us in trouble every time."

"Well, she's a wise devil." Drake shrugged.

"Yeah, and what does that make us?" Josh asked.

"Ohh, ohh, I've got it. We're a _boobish_ type ofdevil!"

Josh sighed and put his head in his hands.

"What?" Drake asked innocently.

"Nothing. Now, when's Megan coming home from soccer practice?"

"3: 15."

"Ok, we've got to be sure to be home when she goes into her room. Otherwise we'll miss it all and she'll have more time to set up a prank for us. Now, let's get to school before we're late!" Josh jumped up and grabbed his backpack. Drake followed lead and the brothers hurried to Drake's car.

* * *

At 3:10 Drake and Josh ran into the house and up to their room.

"Whew! We just made it! A few minutes later and Megan would be here!"

"Yep. Be really quiet now. Megan could walk in the house at any moment."

"Huh? Megan doesn't have a key." Drake asked.

"Oh, never mind! Just be quiet!" Josh commanded.

Three minutes later they heard the front door open.

"Okay Megan go on and change. Then come back down and we'll bake cookies." They heard Audrey tell Megan.

"Okay Mommy. But do you mind if I lay down for a little bit first? I'm kind of tired." Megan replied, and then started up the stairs.

"Ohh, be quiet, here she comes!" Drake whispered.

Megan opened her door and lay down on her bed.

"Oh, my nice wonderful bed." Megan groaned. "But, you know, something's poking me. Hey, what's on my bed?" She got up and let out a shriek as she pulled back her sheets.

"**_Drake_**! **_Josh_**! Get up here _now_!" Megan yelled. Drake and Josh jumped up and ran to her room.

"What? Why are you screaming? Did something happen?" The boys said at once, pretending to be scared.

"I want to know, _Drake_, why there are toenail clippings in my bed, and I want to know _now_!" She commanded.

"I don't know! Why are you blaming me?" Drake asked, pretending to know nothing about this 'episode'.

"I know you did this, Drake. Only a boob like you would save you toenail clippings and put them in my bed. I'm not stupid, Drake, and I know when I'm being lied to. And let me tell you, if you try to pull _one _more prank on me, you will be swimming with the fishes." She threatened.

"Oh, oh, ok." Drake stuttered, now truly afraid of Megan. "Now, get out my room _or else_."

"Okay!" Drake turned and hurried back to his room, Josh on his heels.

"Are you really going to let an 11-year-old girl get you scared?"

"An _evil, smart, scary _11-year-old girl!" Drake corrected.

"Come on. She's threatened us before." Josh reasoned.

"Yeah. But she's never said we'll be _swimming with the fishes _before. I'm not a very good swimmer, Josh!"

"I don't think that will be a problem." Josh sighed. "Well, we can't let her scare us too bad. Remember, that's what she wants."

"I guess you're right. But she does scare me."

"Drake, just try to pretend you're not scared. And telling her there are monsters in the attic doesn't help."

* * *

Two days later, Josh was sitting in living room, waiting for Drake to get out of the shower.

"What's taking him so long?" He wondered when he suddenly heard a scream.

"What's wrong?" He shouted as Drake ran down the stairs screaming.

"Someone put _hair remover _in my shampoo!" He yelled. "**_Megan_**! You little demon!"

Audrey and Walter rushed out of the kitchen. "What happened?"

"Megan put hair remover in my shampoo!" Drake yelled.

"Oh, Drake, don't blame Megan. You probably just picked up my hair remover by accident." Walter told him.

"No, I didn't! I'm telling you, Megan put the hair remover in my shampoo!"

"Drake, would _I _do that?" Megan asked, shaking her head with a look of disbelief on her face. "I would never do something that evil."

"You heard Megan. She says she didn't do it. Drake, you should believe your little sister."

"She's **_evil_**!" He shouted.

"Drake! Control yourself! Megan's innocent. She said she didn't do it, so she didn't."

Finally Drake realized it wasn't worth arguing with his parents and he and Josh headed up to their room.

"I can't believe Megan put hair remover in my shampoo. I'm going to loose my gorgeous hair!"

"I didn't think she was that mean, but…"

"Well, I guess I'd better buy a hat. Oh, my hair!" Drake groaned.


	4. Drake & Josh's Genius Prank

**Chapter Four**

**_Drake & Josh's Genius Prank_**

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own Drake & Josh?**

**Drake: _No, we're not really_ this _smart... right, Josh?_**

* * *

Three months later, Drake's hair had grown back and now they were scheming again. Suddenly Josh passed a note to Drake. 

_**I am writing this because:**_

**_If we're going to come up with a really good prank, we have to leave the house. You know Megan has hidden cameras in every room. She hears all of our plans. We'll tell Mom and Dad we're going to the out. Then we can think of something that will blow away every prank she's ever played on us_**.

"And why are you writing this instead of just saying –" Drake began, but Josh covered his mouth.

"Shh. Megan can hear everything we say. So, if I pass a note, she won't know what we're planning."

"Ohh, smart!"

Josh jiggled his car keys as the brothers got up and went downstairs.

"Mom, Dad, we're going out. I don't know when we'll be back." Josh yelled.

"Ok. Boys, be sure to be back by eleven o'clock. One minute late, Drake, and you'll be grounded for another week." Audrey yelled back.

"Bye!"

Drake and Josh got into Josh's car and they drove to the Premiere.

"I'll go get us some drinks. You find a table." Josh said. He was getting his drinks when Helen came towards him.

"Josh!"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Why aren't you working?"

"Well, it's my day off." Josh stated.

"Ohh, and you think that's a good excuse?" Helen asked.

"No, ma'am, but I'm here with Drake –"

"Oh, Drake's here?"

"Yeah. He's finding us a table."

"Okay, well tell him I said hi. And next time, that excuse isn't working with me. I'm just in a good mood today so I'll let you get away this time." Helen pointed her finger at Josh as she walked away. Josh paid for the drinks and went to find Drake. He was sitting at a table in the far corner. Josh was about to tell him how amazed he was that he hadn't been distracted when Drake got up and walked over to a blonde-haired girl.

"Well, hello." He said, and Josh shook his head. His brother would never be able to concentrate on important stuff.

"Drake!" Josh hissed, pulling Drake away from the girl. "We're here to think of some way to prank Megan. When we're done then you can go play. For now though, you're focusing on Megan!"

"Josh, I told you not to interrupt when I'm doing important stuff –"

"Pranking Megan so that she doesn't make us swim with the fishes is more important, right?"

"Well…" Drake began, but Josh just sat him down and they began thinking.

* * *

An hour later, they got up and left. 

"Oh, that's the best plan yet! This is going to blow away everything we've ever done! Megan won't prank us ever again!" Drake said excitedly.

"I know!"

When the brothers got home, they immediately set to work. Josh stretched out on the sofa.

"Megan, can you get me an envelope? Please?" Josh called, making sure Audrey and Walter were sitting in kitchen next door and could hear everything. Megan knew that and walked down carrying an envelope.

"Here you go, Josh." She said sweetly, then lowered her voice and whispered, "You'd better not ask for one more thing, boob."

"Thank you." Josh smiled back and made sure his gloves were on properly before running up to his room. Then, he put the address of the mayor's office on the envelope and went to get the letter they'd written.

He re-read the note to make sure it sounded right. It read:

_**Due to the fact that there is no bike trails on the way to the library, I am forced to get rides with my boobish brothers, which stinks the way City Hall will when I dump two tons of manure on the steps and set it on fire.**_

Josh quickly folded the letter and sealed the envelope using a sponge.

Josh left and put the letter in the mail box.

"Who are you writing to?" Audrey asked as he came back in.

"Umm, Yooka?" He said the first thing that popped into his head, hoping Audrey wouldn't know he was lying.

"That's nice."

"I'm going back to my room."

When Josh ran upstairs, Drake was waiting for him.

"Is the letter in the mail box?" Drake asked.

Josh nodded.

"I can't wait! Megan will be so freaked out when the police come looking for her!" Drake exclaimed happily.

"I know! This is so good!"

"Just wait till Megan comes in contact with the police." Drake smiled.


	5. The grand finale

**Chapter Five**

**_The Grand Finale_**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own Drake & Josh. If I did, I sure wouldn't be on fanfiction!**

* * *

Saturday morning, there was a knock on the front door. Audrey and Walter had just left and were going to be gone for the weekend.

"Megan, will you get that?" Drake asked. "I'm busy."

"Oh, you look very busy watching … Drew & Jerry." Megan replied.

"Just get the door."

"Make me, boob."

"Please?"

"Oh, whatever." Megan rolled her eyes and walked past Drake, flicking him in the back of his head.

"Ow!" Megan smiled at Drake as she opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Megan Parker, you are under arrest for threatening the peace of our great city." Two police officers stepped inside.

"What? I never did such a thing! Drake! Josh!" She yelled.

"What is it Megs?" Drake and Josh appeared behind her.

"Did you set me up? I warned you not to –"

"What are you talking about?"

"We're here to arrest Megan Parker for threatening City Hall. We have evidence in the letter she sent."

"What? Megan! I told you messing with governmental authorities wasn't funny." Drake shook his finger at her.

"But – but, I didn't send any notes! It was them!" Megan pointed at Drake and Josh.

"We looked for fingerprints on the letterand envelope and all we found was yours." One of the police officers said. "Now, put your hands behind your back." Megan did as she was told.

"Oh, and we'll have to search your room."

"And _why_?" Megan asked.

"We have a search warrant."

"Follow me." Megan said, leading the way to her room and opening the door. The police officers looked for about ten minutes and were about to give up when they found a box, sealed tightly and labeled _Top Secret_.

"We'll have to open this box, Mrs. Parker."

"Go ahead."

The police cut open the box, and all the sudden a horrible stench filled the air. The box was filled with manure. Drake and Josh could barely keep from laughing. It was a good thing they'd put the box in there.

"Megan Parker, I'm afraid we're going to have to take you downtown."

"What? No! I haven't done anything! I didn't have this box in here! I didn't even know what was inside it! Really! I'm innocent!" She continued pleading as the officers put her inside the police car.

Once the police had left, Drake and Josh burst out laughing.

"I can't believe it! It worked! Megan's really scared!"

"I know. I feel kind of bad for her though. I mean, she's really nervous."

"Josh, look what she's done to us! She put _hair remover _in my _shampoo_!" Drake still hadn't gotten over that.

"I guess. But still, she's really scared."

"So? She'll figure it out soon enough."

"True. So, want to get popcorn and watch a movie?"

"Yep."

* * *

Two hours later, Drake's cell phone rang.

"Hello? You're releasing Megan? She's innocent? Oh, you're still investigating? You're bringing her home now? Okay, we'll make sure we keep a better eye on her." Drake said, and then he hung up.

"Josh! The police are releasing Megan, but their still investigating. They're bringing her back now."

"Okay. So, the rest of our plan has to wait till she's sleeping. Well, I'm going to go watch Oprah – I mean _hockey_." Josh said.

"Yeah, whatever." Drake laughed.

* * *

Megan glared at Drake and Josh as she came in.

"I see you were trying to prank me again."

"No, Megs, we weren't. Honestly, we didn't know anything about this."

"Okay, Josh, if you call me Megs one more time you will not wake up to see the sunrise again."

"Yes, _Megan_!" Josh said.

"Now, I'm going up to my room and I'd better not hear a word from either of you!" She commanded.

* * *

Drake and Josh waited until it was midnight and Megan was sound asleep to finish their prank.

Josh carefully put bubble wrap next to Megan's door.

"Okay, one, two, three!" They whispered, and then they both started jumping on it.

Megan woke with a start. _Machine guns!_ She thought wildly, doing the first thing she could think of. She flung open her window and jumped out.

Drake and Josh suddenly flung Megan's door open, ready to lunge into her room, when they realized she wasn't there.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. Hey, her window's open – _her window's open_!" Josh yelled, running down the stairs and outside. He ran around the side of the house, followed by Drake, and stumbled into Megan.

"You stupid boobs! Get cover, quickly! There are machine guns going off!"

"Megan, we didn't hear anything. Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Drake asked quickly before Josh could say anything.

"No! I wasn't! I heard machine guns!" With that she ducked back under a bush.

Drake and Josh looked at each other.

"Megs," Josh began.

"Don't you _dare _call me Megs!"

"Megan, are you sure you aren't crazy?" Drake asked.

"No, I'm not. _You _two are. Couldn't you hear the guns going off?"

Drake and Josh tried to keep a straight face, but they couldn't after a few more minutes.

"Ha, ha, ha! We got you good!" Drake laughed.

"What?" Megan snapped.

"Megan, there aren't machine guns going off. Look, we set this all up. You getting arrested and all was part of the plan." Josh explained everything to her as quickly as possible.

"_You _boobs set this all up? I should have known. But I didn't think you were smart enough to set this all up." She glared at Drake and Josh.

"Well, I guess we're smarter than you thought. But do you see how some pranks aren't funny?" Josh questioned. Megan nodded.

"Okay. I'm sorry we had to scare you so bad, but we just wanted to you stop and understand what it felt like." Megan nodded again.

"Now, let's go back inside the house and we can all go to bed."

Drake and Josh helped Megan back up and the three of them all crawled into their warm, cozy beds.

* * *

The next month, Drake woke up earlier than usual and rolled over. It was Monday, and he really should get up and get ready to go to school.

He went and got dressed, thinking about how nice his life was now that Megan had stopped booby trapping them. She had been really nice to them ever since they'd pranked her. He smiled, and then went to brush his hair.

"**_Megan_**!" He suddenly yelled.

"What do you want, Drake?" She asked.

"Okay, tell me why my hair's lime green." He commanded.

"What's wrong?" Audrey and Walter ran upstairs. When they saw Drake's green hair they sighed.

"Drake, don't try to blame your sister. We all know you're just trying to get her in trouble. Now get ready to go to school." Walter said as they went back downstairs.

When Audrey and Walter weren't looking, Megan sent Drake an evil smile that said, _did you actually think I was going to stop pranking you?_

THE END

**_

* * *

_**

**_Well, my evil, crazy little story is now over. cry I liked writing on it and posting it so much! I hope you enjoyed it. _**


End file.
